


Regrets

by cp_kii



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Feelings Realization, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cp_kii/pseuds/cp_kii
Summary: The story follows Reon's feelings about Yuto's leaving the band from highschool until the current timeline.
Relationships: Yuto Goryo/???, Yuto Goryo/His old bandmates, Yuto Goryo/Reon Misono
Kudos: 24





	Regrets

Reon stood there, shocked. Did he really just witness his bandmate and close friend leaving the group? Asahi Nayuta really dropped the bomb on Goryo Yuto, resulting in the latter feeling like a burden to the band and finally leaving.

“Tch. What a pain.” Nayuta scoffs. He seemed to be annoyed.

“Why would you even say that to him! You jerk!”

“Reon…” Kenta said as he put his hand to Reon’s shoulder.

“Hmph. This is stupid, I’m leaving.”

There goes the white-haired vocalist out the studio door.

“Yuto…”

“Reon, let’s get going. There’s no reason to stay here now.”

Despite his words, it’s obvious that Satozuka Kenta is also troubled with all that happened in the span of 15 minutes.

“I’m sorry Kenta… Can you leave me alone for a while?”

“…As you wish, Reon.”

Kenta approached the door to the exit. The red-haired glanced back at Reon for the very last time before leaving for good.

“Why did I just stand there… Doing nothing…”

Reon sat down on the floor, blank expression on his face. The guitarist tried to process everything that happened. He kept sitting there and losing track of time until the studio owner told him to go out.

He kept thinking to himself while walking home. “I’ll just talk to him tomorrow at class!” He thought, trying to dismiss the possibility of a broken relationship. Reon tried to stay positive throughout this, but deep inside, the guitarist knew it’s not going to be that easy.

* * *

It’s morning now. Reon didn’t get a wink of sleep. All he could think was Yuto. Will he be able to convince him to join back? Or will it be a choice between Nayuta and Yuto? The troubled guy’s mind kept going on and on until it was time for school.

Reon entered his classroom. He noticed the brown messy hair standing amongst the crowded classroom. There standing was Yuto. The tall guy looked normal as usual, but as soon as Reon made eye contact, it was obvious that he was avoiding him.

Before Reon could have a chance to talk to Yuto, the bell rang. He spent the time thinking about what to say to Yuto when he decided to confront the former guitarist. Time passed quickly and school time is nearing its end. Reon couldn’t find Yuto when he looked for him during lunch time. This proved that Yuto is definitely avoiding him and possibly the rest of the band members too. He decided to wait at the front gate so that he could catch Yuto there.

Standing at the school gate he waited. He waited and kept waiting. Just before Reon wanted to give up, there he saw Yuto, looking shocked by Reon’s presence.

“...” Yuto stood in silence before running full speed to the opposite direction.

“Yuto! Wait!”

The former guitarist stopped, back still turned.

“Why are you still talking to me? Wouldn’t it be better if we just pretend that we do not know each other”?

“What are you saying! The band is not the same without you!”

“Of course, it’s not the same without me… It will sound a lot better without me.”

“Yuu-!”

Sobs can be clearly heard. It’s coming from none other than Yuto.

“Yuuto… Are you crying?”

“Please, Reon… Just… please don’t talk to me anymore…”

“What?! Are you insane?!”

“I’m just… not sure if I can handle it or not.”

“Then just join us back!”

“And risk getting the band to fail because of my sounds? Yeah no I’m sorry.”

“Yuuto!”

“I beg you… Please, just leave me alone. It’s also just a few more days until our break. Please tell Kenta too about this. Farewell…”

Yuto finally turned to walk, showing Reon his face. Tears streaming down his face, a sorrowful expression. Before Reon had said anything, Yuto had already left, leaving the guy alone at the school gate.

Reon walked home with his mind full. Yuto’s words kept lingering. Actually, not just his words, but everything. His face, his eyes, his smile when playing the guitar, it was all that Reon could think about.

Then the realization hits. Perhaps the reason he thought about this a lot… The reason why he is so keen in telling Yuto to come back… The reason he is happy when he sees Yuto’s big smile when playing the guitar.

Tears started forming at his eyes. Reon had finally realized it. Why he tried so hard convincing Yuto to be back…

“Heh… I must have really liked him…”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha i really need to stop writing angst wow. I promise the next one i write will be fluff uwu  
> aaaaaa i will probably post chapter 2 soon but well let's just see...


End file.
